A Quiet Afternoon
by DuwangChew
Summary: After a tough day at school Tokoyami and Tsuyu enjoy each other's company. (Originally uploaded on AO3)


It was a quiet, and rather uneventful day, but that was fine, as Fumikage Tokoyami quite enjoyed the quiet. That being said it was far from an easy day. Aizawa had told the class that they would be focusing on mainly standard schooling, which coming hot off the heels of the training camp incident, was actually quite a relief for the students of class 1-A. At least it had been at first. Only at U.A academy would an english lesson end up feeling as draining as fighting villains.

Tokoyami entered the dorms with a sigh, and dropped onto the common room couch gratefully. Leaning back and closing his eyes, he relished in the surprising silence of the dorms. Of course Tokoyami didn't expect them to stay silent for long. Most of the class had gone on a group shopping trip, and it wouldn't be long before they were on their way back. Tokoyami had opted out of going, for as much as he enjoyed the company of his friends, he just needed some peace and quiet every now and then.

That being said, he didn't mind sharing his moments of tranquility, with the right person that is. Tokoyami gave a small Smile as Asui Tsuyu entered the common room.

"Sorry I'm late, ribbit. I had to ask Aizawa a question," she explained as she made her way to the couch and sat down, leaning her head against Tokoyami's chest.

"That's alright. I don't mind waiting. I always have dark shadow to keep me company after all." He wrapped his arms around her as she gave a light chuckle at his joke. The rapid growth of their relationship been unexpected by their peers to say the least, and as a result had come as quite a shock to them. Not many thought the quiet and closed off Tokoyami would ever be any good at relationships, and thought that Tsu's habit of speaking her mind, for better or for worse, would only hinder a budding romance. In truth, however Tokoyami's unyielding calm was the perfect match for Tsu's pointed bluntness. Of course it also helped that both heroes to be had an appreciation for quiet moments such as the one they were currently enjoying.

"Hey Fumi," Tsuyu began, addressing her boyfriend by his nickname. "I want you to meet my parents. You should come to dinner with me this Sunday, ribbit. They will both be in town." It wasn't often that Tsu's blunt statements caught Tokoyami off guard, but the sudden prospect of dinner with his girlfriend's parents was certainly enough to do the trick. Before he could even formulate a response, Tsu must have noticed his uneasy. "You shouldn't worry that much, ribbit. My parents are super mellow. Just the fact that I have a boyfriend is making them happy enough. They'll love you, ribbit."

Tokoyami calmed slightly at his girlfriend's rational words and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Alright then. Dinner it is," He said with more confidence then he was really feeling. Mellow or not, this was still her parents they were talking about. He had to make a good impression. Rolling her eyes at his still obvious discomfort at the idea, Tsu snuggled up closer to her boyfriend, placing her hands over his as she did so. They sat in relative silence for the next few hours, only talking quietly about their day, or were they should go for their next date. It wasn't until the sun began to go down that the rest of class 1-A returned to the dorms. The couple greeted their friends as they walked through the doors. Ochako was the first to explain why they were late, claiming Mina and Yuga had bought way too much stuff, and took forever at checkout as a result. Looking at the couple in front of her, she couldn't help but smile. While she hadn't been unaware of their relationship until recently, Ochako was happy for Tokoyami and Tsu. she thought they made a cute couple, and were very good for one another. With that happy thought in her head she turned to head up the stairs, when she was pulled aside by Mina.

"What do you think Ochako?" the pink girl asked with a devious grin. Ochako only stared blankly, as she had no idea what the other girl was talking about.

"I think it not important, and that it's not for us to be discussing," stated an obviously flustered Deku. Seemingly ignoring him, Mina put a contemplative finger to her chin.

"Its gotta be something sideways right? Like at an angle?" She asked the nearby Denki. The boy snorted showing his obvious disbelief, running a hand through his hair.

"Nah that sounds like way too much work. What would be the point if they had to get all complicated with it?" Ochako stood, her confusion only growing by the second.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly are we talking about?" She finally questioned.

"Nothing! We are talking about nothing that's our business," said Deku, clearly uncomfortable with the current discussion. Once again ignoring him, Mina turned back to Ochako with a smile.

"Oh! I was just asking Denki and Deku how they thought Tokoyami and Tsu managed to kiss. Its gotta be something crazy am I right?" Ochako blushed, understanding Deku's previous embarrassment. She was about to agree with Deku's last statement, when her own curiosity got the better of her, and she began to ponder the idea.

"I dunno," she said. I figure it would be quite difficult considering Tokoyami's beak and all." Deku started at her in disbelief as Mina and Denki nodded in agreement.

"Putting the beak aside, what happens when they take it a little further?" The blond boy asked. "Tsu's got that super long tounge. How the heck does that work out?" Mina was about to respond when a voice they didn't expect to hear spoke up.

"I can hear you, you know, and I'm not very fond of where your conversation is headed," Tokoyami spoke with a frustrated growl. The four could only stand there, caught red handed as the couple in question approached them. Tokoyami glared at his friends, hoping his annoyance was conveyed. Tsu, on the other hand simply laughed before speaking.

"You're all overthinking it, ribbit. If I wanna kiss my boyfriend I just do this." Leaning up Tsu placed as kiss on Tokoyami's cheek, causing him to blush. "See?" she said turning to her friends, "It's easy, ribbit." The four had no response as a still miffed Tokoyami and his girlfriend headed up to their rooms.


End file.
